Develop sensitive non-A, non-B (hepatitic C) antigen(s) in the serum or plasma of blood donors. Virus antigen(s) are to be identified and purified from liver tissue from chimpanzees infected with inocula suspected to contain hepatitic C agent(s). Once the antigen(s) is (are) obtained, seroologic techniques for large scale screening will be developed.